<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Time Ago by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387505">Long Time Ago</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Girl Meets World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Angela reunite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shawn Hunter/Angela Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Picking Up the Pieces [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Time Ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: Girl Meets World<br/>Title: Long Time Ago<br/>Characters: Shawn Hunter and Angela Moore<br/>Pairing: Shawn/Angela<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.<br/>Summary: Shawn and Angela reunite.<br/>A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.<br/>Disclaimer: Michael Jacobs and April Kelly own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything and I make no money for writing this story. <br/>Words: 171 without title and ending.</p><p>Word to use: Pity</p><p>PUtP # 57: Long Time Ago</p><p>They had agreed to meet up after a party to celebrate Cory and Topanga’s anniversary. Now, Shawn and Angela were seated together at a diner across the table from each other.</p><p>“I’m moving to New York, Shawn. I wanna give this another shot if you’re not already seeing anyone. I’ve missed you for a long time, and I don’t wanna do that anymore.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna see the pity on everyone’s faces when we hang out and they feel sorry for me since I’m single. I’ve done a lot of thinking about who I used to be.”</p><p>Shawn nodded. “I’ve done the same. I’m not the same person I used to be. That was a long time ago. I’m ready for something real now. Something lasting. I’m ready for you.”</p><p>Angela smiled at Shawn’s words and then she leaned in and kissed him. When the kiss ended she said, “To new beginnings, right?”</p><p>Shawn nodded once more. “Yeah, to new beginnings. Happy beginnings.” He said and then kissed her once more.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>